Siri's Dead and You're Next - Unfinished
Okay, `fore we begin, I just want to tell you this is FICTION! I owned a Minecraft server, and then my friend Juliet joined. "Hello! Welcome, and remember, DON'T USE THE DUPLICATE GLITCH, EVER." Juliet then built a mansion in less then 10 minutes. I congratulated her, as she went into this small room, where pistons closed behind her. I started getting curious so I used invisibility and took a look. Juliet was flicking a lever, up and down. She was duplicating diamonds. Dramatic music played as the camera zoomed in on my surprised face. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" I screamed into the chat logs. I then banned her for ten minutes. After that she came back on, and started duplicating again. Juliet then turned around while dramatic music, again, played. I then banned her for life. After that I got off the computer and felt terrible. I then said, "Siri, text my friend "I'm sorry," then the message was sent, instantly after I sent that she replied, "You dumb boy, I can make a WAY better server than you can!" I replied, "Riiiight..." Then in less than ten minutes, everyone was on Juliet's server. I tried to see for myself and this is what I got: The ban hammer has spoken! I kept trying to log in... The ban hammer has spoken! The ban hammer has spoken! The ban hammer has spoken! The ban hammer has spoken! The ban hammer has spoken! The ban hammer has spoken! STOP IT IDIOT YOUR BANNED! REALLY, STOP YOU MEGA DOOFUS DUNCE! I gave up. I went to my YouTube page but, there was a problem. My subscribers were the amount of 666. I started freaking out. I blinked, then the uploads were 13, and account name was "DOOFI" (Yes, doofi) I face-palmed. Also, my icon's eyes were empty, cooking mama's eyes were red, and my video views were scrambled. I started running from my computer, then I made a video 'bout how Juliet's server is stupid, I then said, "Siri, post the video to YouTube." Siri said no. What do you mean no? I wanted to post it myself but I was too lazy. I decided to do it anyway. One second after that was posted I lost all my subscribers. Then Juliet reached through my computer screen and said Siri's dead. I didn't believe her. I went over her house and told her to stop, then she kicked me out. I checked my phone. Instead of Mew on my lock screen, I got SIRI'S DEAD in bloody letters. I tried Siri, no answer. Then I turned around, and Juliet was behind me, but her eyes were empty, and with a creepy smile on her face. I ran but she shot me. I lay, defenseless. I then got up painfully. I saw her sharpening a knife on a tree. Slice, slice, slice. Then she looked at me, turning really fast. She then made the creepy smile again, and sliced me with the knife. Then a rocked popped out and hit me in the head. The rock said: "Siri's Dead and Your Next" I was scared, so a grabbed a shield out of her ear to defend myself. But it was no use, she broke through it, I then started running, limping. I hid behind a tree, but she chopped it down, using a knife. I then started to run again. I was screaming "Help!" but the town was completely empty. The sky and even the sun, was blood red. I ran inside, locking the door. The door then disappeared into thin air. My eyes widened. I kept running and then I jumped into my bowling bag, then teleported out into my room. I then became blind. All I saw was words, guess. "Siri's Dead and You're Next". Then, her creepy face was flashing really fast. I got my sight back, but I wasn't home. I was in a torture dungeon, chained to a wall. I then saw Juliet, staring at me. She held up a knife, and threw it at me. I kicked a mirror up in the air, and the knife broke it. Shoot, now I have seven years bad luck. She grabbed out an AK47 out of her pocket, and was loading it. I was very scared, couldn't run. If only I could get my poke ball. My little friend could help. I tried to bite my arm off, but was too much of a wuss. Click-click, I didn't have time. The bullet then shot, and time slowed down and froze. Then time resumed and I was hit-- well, let's just say after I got hit, I could really hit the high notes. The recoil then broke the chains. GO CHIMCHAR! CHIMCHAR FAINTED! WHAT?!?!?! That wasn't fair. I then realized I had a pistol in my pocket, and I shot it. Juliet caught the bullet, and flicked it at me at the speed of a pistol. Then someone came in and put there hand to there mouth and said, "HEADSHOT". I then woke up. I looked out my window and saw Juliet. Had it all been a dream? I came outside and observed her closely, REALLY closely. Then she punched me, when I complained she used the "Only for Defense" excuse. We walked to school. When we got to class I jumped up on my seat and said, "Juliet's a DEMON!" but then everyone laughed at me. Siri also laughed, which was odd. When school ended I started following her. She was playing with a rock, the exact same shape as the engraved one, without the engraving. I snatched it out of her hand and threw it away. Bad shot, it crashed though her window and broke her glass sculpture, and bounced down the stairs and crushed her headphones. I ran, hitting a tree. Juliet was holding back her rage. I ran home. When I closed the door, a night sky fell down over the daytime, which was very weird. I check my clock. 9:00 PM. What?!?! What just happened? I looked out my window, and saw juliet's house. Her window and sculpture was fixed. I thought I was probably fell asleep outside, and when I woke up my mind was processing it being daytime, and then I realized it was night when I got inside. I went to bed. After time passed, I woke up and looked out my window and saw the sun rising slowing from the dark, night sky. It was beautiful. Then, DOINK! The sun bounced up into the 9:00 AM position. A new day! I be running to school when something caught my eye. I saw it, the rock. The beginning of Beethoven's 5th played. I picked it up and it stayed on the ground. I threw the rock as it was staying on the ground. After I got to school I went into the classroom. The class-door led to the schools boys bathroom, I was "confuzzled". I tried going into the stall, but the stall door led to the backyard of the school. I when I jumped in the sewer I fell through the roof of my classroom and landed in my computer. I was in the internet. DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! I jumped onto the desktop button and went into ''Minecraft. ''I logged into my account